


Late Night Visit

by Wowwwii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: BTW I lied no more tags besides this one, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I procrastinate a lot, Just our babies being ADORAble, Maybe - Freeform, More Tags?, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowwwii/pseuds/Wowwwii
Summary: So lets be real. Because Catra slept at the foot of Adora’s bed, she probably hasn't left alone and neither did Adora so i’m writing as if one of the nights before everything went crazy.





	Late Night Visit

Catra didn't do well sleeping alone. She would toss and turn. Switch positions. Change beds even but it wasn't the same since Adora left. The bed feels too cold or to empty. There isn't anyone who can take away her nightmares and make her feel better. That's why she left to go to the only place that she can sleep whether or not she should. 

Adora tried sleeping the bed at the castle but it felt as if everything was too spacious. She’s not used to it and she fidgets and moves until it seems comfortable but them it goes away. She knows it's because of Catra. She always shared a bed with Catra. Every since they first became friends, they had the same bed. Catra had a bed of her own but never used it. She tried once but she got no sleep. That's why when she heard a knock on her window, she didn't hesitate opening it.

“Catra” Was all that Adora said.

“Hey Adora” Catra tried to smirk but her eyes said everything.

All Adora did was smile and go back to her bed and get under the covers. She patted the bed and held the covers open for her. On days that none of them could get any sleep they would just hold each other until they we both asleep. Catra closed the window and went to get in the bed. They both knew that words didn't need to be spoken. They were both hurting and were exhausted and wanted to just sleep but didn't want to bother other people.

Catra climbed in and immediately Adora pulled her in her arms and nuzzled her.

“I thought I was the cat” Catra said in a teasing voice.

“Oh be quiet. I missed you. I’m sorry.” Adora started tearing up.

“Oh Adora. My sweet Adora. You’re too pure for this world. I should be the one sorry.” Catra said while caressing Adora’s face. 

“I should be the one sorry Catra. I left you for people I knew less than a day. I mean there were certain reasons but I should’ve of let you come with me that night because it would’ve changed your answer. The things I saw. The horde is evil and you’re not bad person. Not at all, I would know. I’ve known you all my life.” Adora sat up forgetting all exhaustion because her Catra needs her. 

“Shadow Weaver. She’ll get me. I hate her. She thinks that she can treat me like that but she can’t. I’m scared of her. I don't have fear but I’m scared of her, Adora. You made me feel safe and like I was protect and now I feel valuable and like she’s gonna strike at any moment.” Catra was going to full on cry.

Why am I sharing this? She doesn’t want to listen to me complain.

“Sorry. You don't want to hear me complain. Just forget it. I’m gonna go ba-” She was cut off by Adora’s lips on her own.

Catra was surprised so she pulled back but then went back in. Reconnecting their lips once more. Adora gasped but then put all her emotions and passion into one kiss. It wasn't their first kiss together. They were once kids so experimenting happened. The kiss was soft and gentle. They didn't want to push the other away but they still put emotions into it. After what felt like hours but as only seconds, they pulled back to breathe. Catra put her forehead on Adora’s.

“What was that for?” Catra asked still out of breath.

“You’re amazing and I needed you to know that. I escaped Shadow weaver. You can too. Just stay here. We’ll fight her together. Just you and me against the world. Nothing can go wrong if we have each other.” Adora held both of Catra’s hands. 

“Don’t you hate me? I left you.”Catra debated.  
“Why would I kiss you and let you into my room if I hated you?” Adora argued back.

“Cuz i’m Catra. All the ladies want me.” She flashed her signature smirk. Adora just laughed.

“ Yes. Yes they do but you’re already taken.”

“Am I?” Catra asked pretending to ponder the question.

“ Yes. If you want to?”

“Then yes. Yes I am taken” Catra laid back down. Adora laid down with her. Adora had other plans. She put one leg over so she was straddling Catra. She had a innocent smile on her face. 

“I’ve missed you. Like a lot. It’s been really hard.” Adora said softly.

“I know. I missed you too. Its kinda unhealthy how hard life is without each other” Catra said jokingly.

“Well. That's what love is.” Adora said without thinking what exactly she said.

“I mean um. I'm gonna go to bed.” Adora got off Catra’s lap and laid by her. 

“I love you!” Catra blurted out. That made Adora smile.

“I love you too” Adora said back with teary eyes. 

“Hey Adora” Catra asked.

“Yeah”

“Its tickle time!” Catra yells and starts tickling Adora like her life depends on it. 

“Shh!” Adora snorts.” Everyone is asleep. It’s almost morning time. We need to sleep.” Adora tried to stifle her laughs with her hand but failed.

“Okay! Okay!” Catra stops. Bother their faces hurt from laughing so hard but the night has been one crazy night and so what if they woke up the entire castle from laughing so hard.

Catra lays back down by Adora and snuggles up to her while her tail wraps around Adora’s leg. Adora started petting Catra by the ears earning a purr form the catgirl. They talk for about for what feels like hours just sorting out feelings and talking about jokes and catching up with each other. Adora fell asleep and Catra shortly after. Feeling content with making up with her best friend, they both has smiles and we holding each other. That's how Glimmer and Bow found them, with Adora and Catra sleeping peacefully with each other for the first time in what felt like days.


End file.
